vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Bullet
|-|Base= |-|First Golem= |-|Second Golem= Summary Douglas Bullet is the antagonist of One Piece Movie: Stampede made to celebrate the 20th aniversary of the One Piece anime. Bullet is a former military hero that resigned after a certain accident. He joined the Roger Pirates and was considered one of the strongest members of the crew, being around the level of Silvers Rayleigh at the time. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Douglas Bullet, epithet "Demon Heir" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human, Pirate, Former militar, Former prisoner of Impel Down, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Haki (Proficient Conqueror, Advanced Armament and at least Proficient Observation), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Technology Manipulation and Telekinesis (Via Clank-Clank Fruit), Explosion Manipulation (Has a vast amount of explosives at his disposal), Large Size (Likely Type 2 for his first robot, likely Type 3 for the biggest), Pseudo-Flight with Geppou, Resistance to Petrification (His golem was unaffected by Hancock's Perfume Femur and Slave Arrow) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+ (Far stronger than Zoro who managed to cut Issho's meteor. When Blackbeard freed the prisoners from the sixth level of Impel Down, he refused to fight Bullet after noticing his power), likely Country level (Comparable to Gear 4th: Boundman Luffy, who should be around 3 times stronger than Zoro) Speed: FTL+ (Faster than Law, who's comparable if not superior to Smoker, who clashed evenly with Sabo and even matched his speed during the final battle, while Sabo intercepted Kizaru's Yasakani no Magatama) Lifting Strength: Class T (Clashed with Gear 4th Luffy, who in turn could compete with his strongest golem) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely Country Class (Can trade blows with Boundman Luffy) Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely Country level (Took attacks from the Supernovas and even fought back after getting hit by Luffy's strongest attack) Stamina: High (Defeated the Supernovas without breaking a sweat, fought Luffy, Sabo, Law, Smoker, Hancock and Buggy without showing any signs of exaustion. Was fine after getting hit by Luffy's King King Kong Gun. Can imbue his Armament Haki in his massive golem repeatedly, showing no signs of fatigue, while covering half of the body usually tolls a regular user) Range: Extended melee range due to size, likely hundreds of meters with the Gasha Gasha powers, several kilometers when using Awakening Standard Equipment: None notable, however, he can use objects from his enviroment to create his machinery Intelligence: Considerably above average (Was trained in the military since he was 9 years old. Has been fighting wars since 14 and winning all of them. Bested Luffy and the rest of the Supernovas in a short time) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit user weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gasha Gasha no Mi (Clank-Clank Fruit): Bullet uses this power to create vehicles and exoskeletons to fight with them. ** Union Armado: Bullet uses his powers to ensamble any material at his range, including metal, wood or stone, to create a golem massive in size that towers the clouds. ** Ultimate Faust: While inside his golem, Bullet throw punches and chops with his gigantic arms, devastating everything on his path. * Haki: Bullet is confirmed to have the three types of Haki. ** Conqueror's Haki: Bullet is one of the few persons in the world who possess this ability. In turn, he can create powerful shockwaves with his use, with a pressure so dense that even the likes of the Supernovas notes to be quite powerful. He can also match and almost overpower Luffy's Conqueror's Haki. ** Armament Haki: Bullet has an Armament Haki as developed as the Haki Luffy uses while in Boundman, but has a better control and stamina at using it. He can cover his whole body with it and even use it on the objects he uses to fight, effectively covering his biggest golem with Haki, a feat uneasy to achieve. ** Observation Haki: Bullet can use an Observation Haki good enough to match Snakeman in combat, possibly having Future Sight on the level of Charlotte Katakuri. Note: Bullet's canonicity as a character is currently unknown. However, One Piece Movie: Stampede is self-contained and non-canon to the events of the manga, so no feat shown here is scalable to the canon characters. Others Notable Victories: Jūbi (Naruto) Jūbi’s Profile (Low 6-B versions were used, speed equalized) Bullet (BlazBlue) Bullet's profile (Chronophantasma Bullet was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Movie Characters Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Willpower Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Animal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Aura Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Characters